The Shinobi
by 0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0
Summary: Challenge from loneonyxwolf. Peace and stay away from troubles are everything Naruto Uzumaki wanted in his immortal life. His era had long gone since thousand years ago, yet he was still here thanked to his friend and the power he archived. But a meeting with some strange beautiful girls will change his life, and maybe he could finally get some answers to his life. [NarutoXHarem]
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Technique/sound/magic

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

* * *

><p><em>My era had long gone, the Era of my old life had passed... I'm nothing but a wanderer like my old sensei, travelling across the world hoping that I could find a place to belong to, some place that I could settle down and maybe start a loving family I always wants.<em>

_And then I have her in my life... Long flowing crimson hair... bright blue-green that looking at me with nothing but love... she was like an Angel that stepped into my immortal life._

_I always there with her... from the day she was born, I help her parent taking care of her because they said I'm good with kid. Then I watched her become a little girl that always clung to me when she met her new friends... I taught her everything I know, guiding her to be the person she was when she finally grew up to be a beautiful young woman._

_Then the war came... I taught her how to fight and watched her become strong with each year pass by. I watched her fight, even sometime involved in their world to protect her and her friends..._

_I couldn't be more proud when I saw the little girl who I used to played with became the leader of her people..._

_The next thing I know, we're in love with each other._

_My goddaughter... my sister... my best friend... my lover..._

_And I said the word 'finally' with tear in my eyes when she finally gave birth to our child... he came and tore us apart_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

**_Ring Ring!_**

_**Smash!**_

A groan could be heard all around the small house as a boy around sixteen and seventeen opened his eyes slightly and looked at his newest alarm clock, wondering just how many more alarms he had to get before he begins to leave a dent in his table if everything continues like this. Last night he had stayed up late for the sake of work, so he had gone to sleep pretty late and it didn't take a genius to tell he's not a morning person.

Naruto Uzumaki sat up from his bed and grabbed the destroyed alarm clock before throwing it out of the window, unsurprisingly making the destroyed clock fall right into the open garbage bin in front of his house. The boy ran his hand through his unruly golden blond hair, azure blue eyes blinked rapidly to get use to the bright sunlight that shining outside of his house.

"Well... Happy 17th birthday," Naruto looked at the small calendar on the wall and saw it was October 10th, the day he was born years ago.

To Naruto, his birthday was something he really enjoyed. That was the day when he let himself have a day off, no work, no part-time jobs and definitely not some certain 'research' involving naked woman... Just him and his ramen while letting himself being lazy all day. Stretching his body the blond stood up and muttered the last part of his speech "Again..." and headed out of his bedroom.

Naruto took a walk around the street he was living on to enjoy the fresh air of the morning after finishing his breakfast. Wherever he went, people seemed to recognize the blond and greeted Naruto with a friendly smile or a happy wave, which the blond happily returned. It was really strange, considered that he just moved here a few days ago but just in that little time Naruto had helped them a lot by doing jobs for the people living around him, no matter how small they were. He nearly let out a chuckle when he remembered how different it was back then when he was still lived in his village, the place where he originally came from.

Naruto scratched his whiskers cheek and smiled nervously to a group of high school girl that walked pass him, giggling while saying how cute he looked with his whiskers, and not to mention his handsome features and athletic frame. Naruto had never been a guy that wanted attention, while most of his childhood had been seeking for that but right now, he had learnt that attention only caused trouble afterwards. As the years pass, he would ebetually have to move, and these people... they would be just that, a group of people happened to walk pass him. Naruto just moved to this town and saw that this place was indeed what he was looking for for a long time now. He could live here for a few years, especially since the young girls at this town were quite attractive which could help a lot for his legendary master piece, the main source of his income.

Arriving at a bakery, Naruto pushed the door opened and decided to buy himself a piece of cake for his birthday. Despite repeating again and again, year after year, it's not your birthday everyday and Naruto enjoyed each of his to the fullest.

A piece of cake wouldn't hurt either.

Naruto was looking at the delicious looking cake on the case when he saw a small girl with short white hair that passed her shoulder, two long bangs at each side of her head and golden yellow eyes. She had a really cute face and a petty frame, wearing clothes similar to what the group of girls were wearing this morning, realizing it was some kind of school uniform. The white haired girl was on her toes, trying her best to reach for the cake that had been put too high for someone who had a childlike body like her. Smiling, Naruto walked to the girl and took the cake easily with his height.

"Here you go" Naruto said with his nice guy grin and held the cake out to the girl, surprise evident on her face and when he got a clear view of her face, he realized she was indeed really cute. Scratch that, she must be the cutest girl he had ever seen for awhile now.

"Thank you." she said quietly with her emotionless tone. This girl really reminded him of those masked guys back home, especially one of his friends, who never smiled nor put any emotions in their tone.

"Well...see you later then" Naruto waved to her and continued his searching for the cake, completely unaware that her golden eyes were on him. Koneko Toujou continued to stare at the blond for a few seconds before turning her heels and deciding to head to school. For a brief second she swore she had felt something coming from that blond and it was quite familiar to her, but Koneko couldn't place it. She had never seen him before, his appearance clearly showed that he was a foreigner yet his voice had a clear Japanese accent. She would have to talk to her master later about him.

Naruto paid for the cake before walking out of the store, not forgetting to flash a friendly smile to the shopkeeper which made her blush furiously. The blond, while walking back to his home, couldn't help but see more and more high school students coming from the opposite way of him, talking and laughing at each other and all of them were wearing the same uniform for boys and girls, the same with the girl at the bakery.

Curious, Naruto followed them to see what their school looks like, he missed that feeling after all. It had been year since his last school and the blond still remembered the feeling of a normal student at this age. While school life was completely boring and not the way he wanted it to be, Naruto really liked the strange taste schooling filled in his life and couldn't wait to start it again.

Just a few moments later Naruto stood in front of the school in the name of Kuoh Academy. The boy felt himself let out a small 'wow' looking at the size of this school and the elegant feeling from it. Whoever owned this place must be insanely rich, or just insane enough to build a school like this for normal high school students. This place looked like it was built for rich students, yet the students seemed pretty normal to him.

But nonetheless, Naruto liked it and decided he might stop at this place if he got bored or something like that.

And it's not like it's going to hurt trying a new school again, right?

Naruto thought to himself and decided to head home, but a loud cheer of excitement caught his attention and Naruto stopped mid-step before looking back at the school.

He saw the group of students had parted into two lines, creating a long line for four students walking to school. Naruto recognized the small white haired girl from before walking with three other students one boy and two girls.

While they were far from his position (fuck the schoolyard, it's too big for any normal school) Naruto had no problems seeing their appearance. The boy looked like he was around his age with blond hair, in a darker shade than him. Averagely built, wearing the Kuoh school uniform for boys. His most noticeable feature was his handsome face, which reminded Naruto of his best friend but of course without the emo part. The boy was waving to the girls of the school, flashing them heart melting smile while the guys of Kuoh just cursed out loudly and sent wave after wave of insults to him. Naruto let out a chuckle and shook his head, he understood what it felt like when a charming boy at their school steals all the young women's attention.

The next one was a girl with long black hair that tied into a long pony-tail by a large orange ribbon. Naruto, unconsciously took out the special book he always carried with him and automatically wrote down the details when he saw her incredible, attractive body. Naruto was a little surprised he could find a school girl with a figure that put models to shame here. But nonetheless he couldn't help but stare at her body. Don't get him wrong, Naruto wasn't a pervert, it just his job required him a sharp eyes for woman, especially ones with seductive bodies like the black hair girl.

Plus, now he understood why his old toad sensei made the Icha-Icha series. It was actually pure gold and always at the top five most selling series of the world since a long times ago. After selling the first books, which originally came from his old sensei, Naruto had decided to make his own Icha-Icha series so he could always remember the man that guided him and helped him be the man he is now. It was really hard as first considering the fact that he wasn't a super pervert, but after Naruto decided to go research for once just like Jiraiya used to, his books' reputation sky-rocked and began to published the new episode once in awhile. Currently Naruto had enough money to live happily for another thousand years consider how successful his series is but the blond wasn't someone who could sit down and enjoy a simple life?... hell no.

"Let's see," Naruto muttered and wrote down his notebook rapidly without taking his eyes off her "5 foot 6, a gentle and extremely beautiful face... Three sizes…102-60-89, Damn! G-cup? this girl is a real deal" Naruto chuckled to himself, now all he have to do was create a personality that suited her appearance, maybe change her here and there but her look could help him make a lot of money. And who knows, maybe she would become popular too...in one way or another.

Naruto turned his gaze to the next person and nearly dropped his mouth to the ground in shock. Leading the group of student was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The young woman was wearing Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which made her buxom figure stand out even more that before. The uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

All in all, she was a true beauty…Naruto had always had a thing for red heads while this girl's hair color was crimson he still felt some attraction toward her. Maybe it was something involving his dad's feelings for his mom.

But what confused him the most was he had a feeling that he had seen her somewhere before... No not her, he hazily remembered about a young woman with the same shade of hair, the same color eyes and a face that resembled a lot of hers, only much more mature and more attractive. Naruto felt his brain begin to hurt as he tried to remember, but he couldn't make out anything at all.

Deep in thought, Naruto didn't realize that her beautiful eyes had turned to his direction and was looking directly at him. Their eyes met for a moment before Naruto quickly turned his head away, putting his notebook back to his pocket and returned home, walking at a normal pace, trying not to look like he was a stalker that was running away after being caught.

Rias Gremory's eyes followed the mysterious young man with a frown on her face, wondering who was he.

* * *

><p>Naruto bit another mouthful of his croissant before taking his notebook and continued writing down his research for the next volume of the Icha-Icha series, his azure eyes had been replaced by a pair of light purple ones, with the veins around his temples becoming more noticeable, looking at the couples who were making passionate love to each other.<p>

In most situations, Naruto would do the 'research' himself, which meant spending some quality time with voluptuous women whom he could easily charm using his years of experience. But right now he wasn't in the mood and preferred using the old peeking methods to do the research.

Naruto then stopped his writing and thought about the group of students he saw this morning. It was clear that they were not human, he didn't know what to call them but he they definitely didn't feel like humans. At first he thought they were some kind of alien species invading earth, but he believed they weren't those ugly creatures with green skin that went to earth and said, "Take me to your leader," and the aliens he had seen on TV couldn't hold a candle to the looks of the students from earlier, not if they had Henge or something akin to that to change their appearance.

Naruto then remembered the crimson haired girl who had confused him the most after he saw her. "Who was she?" That question had been bugging him all day and yet he still had no idea, but the blond felt like he had seen that face before...not the girl herself ,but from somewhere else before. It was really frustrating as Naruto thought deeper and deeper about it. Her hair color was truly unique and of course Naruto would remember that kind of hair color if he had seen it somewhere before. He was quite smart but clearly he was no genius. His noisy 'friends' weren't any help either. Now he wished he hadn't refused his pineapple-haired friend's offer to help him improve his intelligence from a long time ago.

Swallowing the last piece of his croissant, Naruto looked at his notebook, which was already filled with so many ideas that Pervy Sage would pass out from a massive nosebleed. Naruto looked around and smiled slightly when he saw a helicopter heading his way. As much as he wanted to play a prank, this wasn't the time for that and he really didn't want to freak any one out. Deactivating his eyes, Naruto gently let himself fall from the top of the Eifel Towel just before the light of the helicopter could catch him. The blond closed his eyes as he enjoyed the gusts of wind that blew passed his face. Just before becoming a splatter mark on the ground, Naruto snapped his eyes opened and disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving Paris silently.

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory frowned when she saw that mysterious boy walk pass her school once again, seemingly in a hurry while carrying a small bag in his hand. The blond had been on her mind lately, after seeing him looking at her with confusion in his eyes. Rias didn't know why, but she swore she had seen him somewhere before. With his whiskered cheeks and unique features, he would stand out a lot and there were no way she could forget someone like that. Not only that, Koneko had told her about the strange feeling coming from him when she met the blond at the bakery. While Rias felt absolutely nothing from him and knew that he was a normal human, she couldn't help but felt something... off about the blond. They way he carried himself seem rather strange somehow, not to mention the way he observed his surroundings.<p>

He was truly an enigma.

Rias turned to her black haired queen and saw she was reading a familiar orange book while giggling perversely. She had to admit that the book was really good. While it was not her type of book, Rias could call herself a big fan of Icha-Icha series. Still, she hoped the current author of the series could come out of the shadows and let the world know who he or she was. Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Kushina Uzunaki...and nearly a hundred years ago it was Sasuke Uchiha. It was like each family generation would take over the series after sixty or seventy years... maybe it was a family tradition?

Getting back to her current business, Rias watched as Naruto Uzumaki began to wander around the school, taking out a small notebook and writing down something rapidly. Just as she began to wonder what he was writing, the infamous Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy ran across the schoolyard screaming in fear as the girls of the Kendo Club chased after them in anger, bokkens in their hands. Rias nearly let out a soft giggle when she saw Issei Hyoudou, the boy she was keeping an eye on, being chased around and still couldn't believe that he was the current best candidate for her peerage.

Just then, she saw the blond finish his writing and put the notebook back into his pocket and walked away. Rias sighed and decided to take a bath, wanting to clear her mind. Maybe the blond was just that, a boy that happened to pass by Kuoh Academy...He was just that, a human with nothing special. But just before Rias could turn her head away, her eyes widened in shock when she saw the boy stop in his mid-step and turn back, bringing his hand up and waving happily to her direction. Rias nearly jumped from the surprise while looking around to search for any student that was waving back at him but then realized she was the only one in his eye's sight. He was grinning brightly making Rias' eyes widen even more. It was impossible for him to see her from where he was no matter how good his eyes were.

Unconsciously, Rias brought her hand up and waved slightly to him with shock evident on her face. She saw his grin widen even more before mouthing some words to her, she wasn't the best at reading lips but it was clear to her that he said 'Naruto Uzumaki' before continuing to walk away.

It was only later that day did she realize that he had given her his name.

"Buchou, something wrong?" Akeno looked up from her book and asked her master with her usual gentle smile.

"Nothing Akeno, nothing at all" Rias said slowly before standing straight up. Folding her arms under her large breasts Rias let out a smile before making a mental note of getting to know him.

Turning around, she immediately headed to The Student Council's room to find any information she could about the new guy in town.

* * *

><p>"Here's your ramen." Naruto grinned and put three bowls of ramen down on the table.<p>

"Uzumaki-san, two more please."

"On it!"

Naruto shouted out and quickly returned to the stand and made another bowl of ramen. The blond hummed a soft tune while making the food of gods, happy that his ramen stand was successful in this town and he was even happier when he could introduce the food that the gods had given to humanity, to these 'mortals'.

While Naruto liked his job as an author, he preferred something that didn't involve peeking at woman's bath houses or couple's love making. So after days of trying to find the best job that suited him and that he could do for a long time, Naruto had decided to open a ramen stand. Ayame Teuchi, his first sister figure, had taught him the way of making the best ramen and passed down the secret of Teuchi's ramen to him, which Naruto had learnt to his heart. His ramen stand had hard times near its humble beginning because, much to his horrified and disappointment, ramen was always listed as an unhealthy food and most people didn't like to eat this kind of food but after the first day, his stand had become really popular and Naruto could proudly say he was one of the best ramen stands in Japan.

Hell, sometimes he earned enough money to open a whole restaurant, but the blond prefered a small ramen stand that he could handle by himself.

No matter how many years passed, Naruto never got bored of the taste and sometime he even tried to improve the flavor of the Teuchi's godly ramen.

Time flew, as his last costumer paid for the meal and exited the stand. Naruto looked at the sky outside and saw it was nearly dark. Only the second day and he already made a lot of money, not that he really needed it anyway but he found it really fun doing something like this.

Naruto crouched down and began to gather his things so he could return home but suddenly he heard light footsteps coming near his stand and then stopped right in front of him. Without looking up, the blond said in a matter-of-fact tone:

"Sorry, but we're closing."

"Oh, I hope you still have some more left." a soft and melodic voice called out softly to him making Naruto's eyes widened. As far as he knew this voice belonged to a girl and definitely quite young, which was really strange because ramen wasn't something the girls liked to be their meal.

Naruto peaked up from his stand and his eyes nearly bulged out of his socket when he saw the same crimson hair girl that had always been in his mind lately standing with her arms folded underneath her large breasts, looking at him with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Well?" the girl asked with hope in her voice.

As quick as lightning Naruto turned his eyes to the pot and saw he still had enough to make another bowl, unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto stood up and grinned brightly.

"Of course, please come in." Naruto grinned brightly as the crimson haired young woman giggled softly into her hand.

Rias sat down and put her things on the chair next to her and waited patiently for the blond to make her order.

Ramen definitely wasn't one of her favorite food before because she knew how unhealthy it was. But after finding out about this boy, Naruto Uzumaki, from her friend and rival Sona Sitri, she was really surprise when she found nothing about him except for his name and current address. She couldn't find anything else about him, even his medical files, his education and even his family's information. It looked likes Naruto Uzumaki had just popped out of nowhere and began to wander around the town.

When someone like this suddenly appeared, it would always involve certain supernatural beings and it wasn't often that they came here in peace. But after a few days of Kiba keeping an eye on him, she found nothing suspicious and even Rias could not sense the slightest special power coming from him. No sacred gear, no power…nothing, he was just an ordinary human.

But that was why she wanted to get to know him even more than before.

"So," Rias said while resting her elbows on the table, wanting to start a conversation with him to know more about the blond "you're new here?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he poured the ramen into a bowl, "I moved here around a week ago." Then he turned his azure eyes to her, "and what about you? What brings a lady like you to my humble ramen stand?"

"Just wanted to try something new" Rias said making Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know, there's not a lot of ramen stands around here and based on your previous costumer's face, I think your ramen must be really good then."

"Here you go, you should try for yourself." Naruto said before putting a steaming bowl of ramen down to the table in front of Rias. He was lucky that he hadn't put out the fire yet and there were still enough materials to make one more bowl.

"Itadakimasu" Rias took a pair of chopsticks and spoon from Naruto before taking the first noodles from the bowl, slowly putting the food into her mouth Rias could tell that the ramen was indeed really good. She had eaten ramen a few times before with her friends, but this ramen had a really unique taste to it

"Wow, it's really good." Rias said happily after swallowing the noodles, making Naruto grin.

"Thanks… I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, of course you already know my name." Naruto said before sitting down on a chair behind the stand.

"Rias Gremory, nice to meet you" Rias bowed her head a little before continuing to eat her meal.

"Rias Gremory?" Naruto repeated her name, "what a strange name." Naruto said blankly though he couldn't help but feel a little familiar with that surname.

"Says the guy with fishcake for a name." Rias said with her own smirk, making Naruto turn his head back to her in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, it's mean maelstrom damn it!" Naruto groaned and slammed his head down on the table. This was the reason why he really hated Japanese, they always mistook his name for the ramen topping while his name also meant maelstrom. He also cursed the Pervy Sage for telling a name like that to his father. Most of the time, people laugh at him because of the fact that his job as a ramen chef made his name fit perfectly.

"So Naruto-san, can you tell me why you have been wandering around Kuoh Academy lately?" Rias asked, sounding as normal as she could. She didn't want him to feel suspicious about her.

"I'm thinking about joining Kuoh" It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Naruto had came to Kuoh Academy nearly every day after hearing about the infamous Pervert Trio of the school, who could always give him some really good research and material for his books. But recently, Naruto had thought about joining the school so he could find out more about these three guys, they could help him make tons of money with their perverse behavior. And it's not like he didn't want to try schooling again either. "You know, after I gather enough money, I think I will give Kuoh a try. Why do you ask Gremory-chan?" he knew that she had been watching him lately, whenever he went to the school he always saw her at the top room of the old building of the school, with her blue-green eyes fixated on him.

Speaking of which, Naruto didn't know what she was, but it was clear that she wasn't human, because a normal human couldn't have such a high amount of spiritual energy coming from them. It was really different yet like his energy chakra at the same time, only darker and more powerful. If she had came from his era, she would be around high-chunnin level and mid-jounin level Shinobi.

Naruto found it hard to believe that supernatural beings like him, one way or another, still exit these days. But times had helped Naruto realized nothing was impossible.

"Well, my father is one of the founders of Kuoh after all." Naruto nodded his head, unsurprised at the information. Of course, he had already saw that she was some super rich lady from the way she walked and the way she held herself and even her bag. Even her figure told that she was from a rich family. The two of them stayed silent for a moment before Rias started a new topic with him, already half way done with her meal. "So, you live alone Naruto-san?"

"Kind of, I lost my parent since I was a new born baby." Naruto quickly added when he saw Rias opened her mouth, "Don't worry about it, they're in the better place now. Anyway after that I start living on the street when I was around two years old and then I was adopted by the leader of my village. I got accepted to a school with the help of my Jiji, making friends, fighting with my friends and then, after everything was said and done, I grew up, and started to travel a lot like my old sensei. Just wandering around the world, trying to find some place that I could belong to and so, here I am"

Rias listened to Naruto's short summary of his life and saw the tired look in his bright blue eyes. She never seen those tired eyes from someone as young as him, eyes showing that he had seen a lot of things, good and bad. and still came out alright after all that. She wondered what happened during his life that coaused him to have a look like that.

"Anyway Gremory-chan, what's your story?" Naruto's eyes suddenly changed and the youthfulness appeared inside them again.

"Uh, what do you mean?" she was completely caught off guard by his question and really didn't know what to say.

"You know, it kind of hard to hide it when you are always looking out of that window with a faraway look." Naruto jumped on his stand making Rias yelp out in surprise before landing lightly on the seat next to her without much of a problem. "I don't want to push or anything, but it kind of unfair when I told you mine while I just know your name"

Rias let out a small sigh, this boy would never stop amazing her.

For the next half-hour, Rias began to tell Naruto about the story of her life while carefully leaving out the supernatural parts. She didn't know why she just told a boy she barely knew almost everything about her life like this. While Naruto didn't show anything obvious, something about him was telling her that he could help her with most of her problems. Just by talking to him, she felt like tons of weight had been lifted from her shoulder.

For the next few days, Rias had become Naruto's most usual costumer and stomes just came to have a nice conversation with him. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize this girl wasn't a fan of ramen, and more importantly her life might be more difficult than he could ever imagine. He had given advice to other people before and they always found his advice very useful to them but right now he doubted that his usual advice would be good for Rias's situation, but he still wanted to help her.

Also, Naruto really enjoyed her company. He sometime told her some of his stories from traveling around the lands and made some good jokes, something he hadn't done in a while now.

And did he mention that by just letting Rias enter his ramen stand, she would draw a lot of attention towards them and make his stand's reputation sky rocket?

Naruto sat down behind his stand and bit his pencil thinking about the new ideas for the next episode of Icha-Icha. The dead-line was coming near, but he hadn't gotten any new interesting ideas yet. Rias had been a distraction towards his other job lately and he had been slacking off with Icha-Icha. Speaking of the crimson haired girl, he hasn't seen her come in yesterday or today and thought that maybe she was busy with something.

Naruto closed the book and looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was time to go home. Maybe tonight he could go out and do some personal research with some attractive women. That thought alone made Naruto giggle perversely.

'Bad Naruto, stop yourself.'Mmentally slapping himself, Naruto gathered his things and pushed the stand toward his home, he had become quite like his teacher lately and he was the last thing he wanted to become.

Naruto continued to walk for another minute before a strong and pure feeling of a person's heart hit him. Naruto's eyes widened and turned his head to the side to locate the source of such purity and was surprised when some sort of white cloth hit his face. Naruto pulled the white cloth off his face and saw a girl running towards him, holding a large suitcase in her arms with her legs shaking a little due to the weight of it.

She was a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung around her hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"My veil!" the girl cried out in Italian and stopped right in front of him, panting hard.

"Here you go." Naruto smiled and said to her in perfect Italian. He gently took the veil and put it back on her head. It was really strange to him to see an Italian nun in Japan like this, and not only that, the girl was really cute and her face was very innocent as well. It had been a long time since he felt someone have a heart as pure as her's. "Next time watch out for the wind okay?"

"Thank you very much." She smiled innocently making Naruto smile at the cuteness of her face and then adjusted the veil on her head. The wind blew a little, making her dress flip up slightly. Naruto let out a small chuckle at the irony of the situation and his speech. Yeah, definitely watch out for the wind.

"So, are you a traveling?" Naruto asked the girl with a frown on his face.

"No, I've been appointed to the church in this city, but I got lost on my way." She scratched the back of her head while sticking out her tongue cutely. "You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head to him and smiled softly "I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm, I can't speak Japanese that well. I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying." She held her hands together in front of her chest and looked really depressed.

"I think I might know where the Church is." Naruto folded his arms across his chest, trying to remember any churches that were located in town but he couldn't think of any aside from the old, abandoned Church he came across the first day he was here. There was something fishy here.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She smiled at Naruto with tears flowing from her eyes.

But then both blonds turned their head to the park next to them and frowned slightly when they saw a boy sitting on the ground, crying, while holding his bleeding knee.

"Hey." The nun went inside the park and went towards the boy, making Naruto's eyes follow her small figure with curiosity, as she slowly approached the hurt boy. "Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." She patted the boy's head gently.

It was obvious that the small boy didn't understand what she was saying. But the Sister had a very kind expression on her face that made him stop crying and look at her. The Sister put her hand where the boy was injured and then Naruto froze in shock at what he was seeing.

If he was drinking water, then Naruto would have done a spit-take when he saw a green orb of light appear on the Sister's hand and placed on the boy's knee. In a blink of an eye, the wound slowly closed, leaving no scar or any trace indicating that a wound was ever there.

There was no way the girl had a similar power to him, right? He knew that supernatural beings were still out here, especially after his meeting with Rias Gremory, who held some kind of strange power inside of her. While aware of their existence, Naruto had absolutely no interest in messing with them. He was just a wanderer who prefered a normal, peaceful life and he knew that if he got involved in their business,he would only give himself a headache and trouble.

But still, this girl just showed him something he had never seen before aside from his old teammate and the woman he considered his Baa-chan, and even her assistant as well. No, Naruto thought to himself as he watched the girl smile gently to the now-smiling boy, her power might even outmatch them.

'I might need a drink tonight.' Naruto thought as he massaged his temples. His sensei always said beautiful girls always bring trouble to you and maybe he was right after all.

The boy's mother was in shock, Naruto really couldn't blame her at all. Anyone who sees unimaginable things would have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister patted the boy's head and looked at Naruto with the same innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." She laughed while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head and then grabed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The boy smiled widely and waved happily to her, the nun just stood there in confusion but nonetheless waved back at him. This kind of behavior between humans always made Naruto feel really good, and it was nice to see there was still someone with so much caring in them.

"He said, 'Thank you Onee-chan!'" She smiled happily after Naruto translated for her "Anyway, that power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She looked down and sounded a bit sad, even though the girl was smiling.

Something definitely happened to this young nun and he didn't like it, his instincts were screaming inside of his head about the situation. There was something definitely not right about this.

But with a mental slap, Naruto pulled himself out of those thoughts, he probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation between the two ended there, and they continued walking towards the Church, with Naruto pushing his ramen stand with him, the nun followed closely behind him, with her luggage was being carried by Naruto. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the old Church.

Naruto looked at the windows and saw light inside the Church, which meant that there were people inside. Naruto nodded his head rapidly at that, might turn as paranoid as those geezers back home if he continued to think negative and felt suspicion about everything.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." The nun gave a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she had.

"Then I'll be on my way." Naruto smiled to her and slowly pushed his stand back home, he really needed to get home soon.

"Please wait!" The nun called out to him, making Naruto stop in the mid-step, turning his head and glancing back to her, he saw that she was twiddling her thumbs in nervousness.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Ah, no don't worry about it. I'm glad that I could help you, there's no need for that." Naruto said to her before she could finish her sentence.

"…But that's…" She seemed a bit troubled. The nun probably wanted to make him some tea to show her gratitude and as much as Naruto wanted to enjoy it with her, he had a schedule to follow and Rias had been enough of a distraction to him already.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" he asked kindly to her

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" She smiled brightly.

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Uzumaki-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bowed her head down.

Naruto left the place after waving his hands towards her and he could tell that she watched him until he was out of her sight. Naruto understood that she was a good girl but it was clear that he wouldn't meet her anytime soon, the life he was living wasn't something he wanted an innocent girl to be involved in, no matter how special she was.

Little did he know that his fateful meeting with her would be the start of an upcoming headache for the blond immortal shinobi that would last for a long time.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed deeply at he ran his finger around the lip of the glass of wine in his hand. Sitting with his head propped up by his arm at a table of one of the most expensive and popular bars located in Las Vegas.<p>

Naruto really wanted to get drunk, but he understood that no matter how hard he tried the alcohol that passed through his mouth and down his throat and into his gut was just like a small glass of water he drank every day. He could savor the feeling of the wine, but couldn't get drunk.

At times like this, Naruto wanted nothing more than to find some way to kill himself without hurting the friends he got in his gut. He had tried suicide before, but none of the methods he used really had any effect on his immortal body. Living so long without any connections, no friends, nor family, and even trying to distance himself from people around him…it was truly a miracle he hadn't gone insane and destroyed the world just for the fun it could bring to his boring life.

Naruto sighed and asked the bartender to refill his glass. The blond knew he was drawing a lot of attention from the opposite sex in the bar but none of them had the courage to come and talk with him because of him exuding an aura that just screamed: 'I don't want to talk so fuck off.'

"I will take the same at him please." a gentle and feminine voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the newcomer who just sat down next to him and nearly dropped his jaw from shock.

The woman had bright silver haired that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She didn't wear any makeup, but her face was breathtakingly beautiful. Her clothes looked like they were made from an extremely fine silk. She was wearing a black shirt with yellow trims at each side, which hugged her body perfectly while parting aside at the lower part, exposing her midriff, made her look extremely sexy yet elegant at the same time. Around her neck and shoulder was a long, light green scarf made from light material, which reached all the way down to her hips. She was wearing an extra short skirt, splitting at the left side of her thigh, showing delicious creamy skin and her mile long legs with sliver high heels that just tied the entire outfit together.

Immediately Naruto knew this wasn't any ordinary woman. She was a high-class lady and just the feeling of her aura was enough to tell him everything about her.

A memory flashed through his mind as he looked at the woman sitting next to him but left as quickly as it appeared, making Naruto wince in pain as his brain began to hurt. He stared at her in confusion.

Her eyes slowly gazed his way and smiled seductively at Naruto. The blond just gulped nervously before opening his mouth to start a conversation.

"Hello," He spoke out somewhat nonchalantly, "what's a lovely lady such as yourself doing at a bar like this."

"I don't know, maybe I just want to find someone to talk to. What about you then?" The woman asked softly and rested her chin on her hand, looking at him with half lifted eyes.

"Well, you know the usual things about boring life and stuff." Naruto smiled. "Looking for some way to forget about all of them. Do you want to join me, miss…?"

"Lucifuge, Grayfia Lucifage." the silver haired woman, Grayfia, whispered seductively into his ear. "Let's hear your stories. Shall we, Naruto Uzumaki-sama?"

He never questioned how she already knew his name.

_**Chapter 1 Ended**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: This is it, the first chapter of my new story... hope you all like it.<strong>_

_**This is a challenge I take from loneonyxwolf cause he got some really good ideas about it. And by the way, this chapter hadn't been edited yet so I'm looking for someone who could help me beta this chapter... and all through story as well.**_

_**Anyway, there wasn't much thing I need to say about this chapter so...**_

_**Please Read and Review... and please don't flame ^^**_

_**Tina... Peace out!**_

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter:<em>

_Naruto stared with wide eyes, blood beginning to boil as he looked towards his chest, hands gripping so tight that blood started slowly leaking out from his clenched palms. The light spear went straight through his chest, through his heart, and made his body hurt like hell. Darkness slowly started to fill his vision as Naruto closed his eyes._

_"Now come here Asia-chan... let's return."_

_Asia wiped her eyes and walked closer to the Fallen Angel, Raynare, with shaking legs. Her only friends had just been killed, all because she became friends with him, just because of her, her friend had to die._

_Tears flowing down her face as she begged God to do anything to save her blond friend, even though she knew it was too late now._

_Then, her eyes turned wide when she felt a gentle hand patting her head gently._


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Technique/sound/magic

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Give me Millicas Sirzechs, this is between you and me!" I shouted with so much frustration and hatred.<em>

_ "No Naruto-san, this is much more than that" the red head man said with a evil smirk before snapping his finger, summoned a gun from thin air "I wonder, what could happen if I happen to pull the trigger" he moved the gun and aimed at the small baby's head "at my dear nephew"_

_ "SHUT UP!" I screamed out, panic began to wash over my body "I swear if I get my hand on you..."_

_ "So what?" he said again "I got your son in my hand, and really didn't need this thing to make him disappear" Sirzechs smirked at I really what he was saying "Think about it Naruto-san, I could kill Millicas and then you can kill me... but what would happen to my dear sister?" Sirzechs then pointed the gun to Naruto "or... I could kill you and I will return Millcas to her." I cursed out loudly, from the beginning I already got the feeling he would say that._

_ "Why are you doing this?" I asked with some relief in my voice, knowing I have a chance of saving both my son and wife. There no way that gun could kill me, Kurama and everyone will take care of that._

_ "You want to know why?" Sirzechs asked, his voice full of venom "Everything was going to be perfect for me until you decided to train my dear twin" I looked at him in shock "Slowly, she took away or my glory with that little power of her" and to my surprise, he fired the first bullet at my leg._

_ Pained shot through my body as the bullet piece my skin, looking at the wound my eye widened when I saw the wound didn't close up. My vision began to turn blury... something wasn't right with that bullet._

_ "Suprise right?" Sirzechs asked "This thing was made specially for you Naruto-sama, being made from the man that you had killed during the war and before he could use this gun against you" Sirzechs smiled before released another round of bullets at my body. I didn't try to dogde, knowing he had my son in his hand._

_ "And oh... not forget to mention that silver haired maid that decided to change side just because of you" Sirzechs looked at the gun before walking closer to me, continuing fired that cursed gun at my body. Inside my head, Kurama and the other was screaming for me to run._

_ How could I when he holding my son in his hand?_

_ Soon, when he was in front of my, I was on my last legs..._

_ "Now... say bye bye to your father Millicas-kun" I looked at my son, who was looking at my with his big blue-green eyes and smiled. He got my wife's eyes..._

_ 'It's alright' I mouthed those words to him as Millicas looked at me curiously while I got the feeling that she was looking at me, through our son eyes._

_ The gun slowly moved to the top of my head._

_ After I was dead, I got thirty second right? Scientists said that when once die, their brain still funcition...well I really doubt my brain will be the same after this._

_Just thirty second!... And you will die Sirzechs!_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto" normal Speech.<p>

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Technique/sound/magic

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**Can't my life get any normal**_

"Here you go, everything's fixed."

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun." The woman smiled brightly, seeing her water pipe had been fixed.

"Don't worry Oba-san, I'm happy that I can help you." Naruto said while shaking his head with a smile on his face before standing straight up and heading out. "See you later then Oba-san." and ran out of the house before the old lady could find some way to repay him, even though fixing the water pipe was everything he had done for her.

Naruto slowed down and began walking down the street, enjoying the warm sunlight of a new day. His mind slowly went back to the silver haired woman he met two days ago who later spent a hot and passionate night with him. Now thinking back to that day, Naruto swore he saw confusion and disbelief in her eyes when she looked at him, but she hid it rather skillfully, too skillfully for his liking, especially for a lady nowadays. It really didn't help that her beauty was completely unnatural.

Naruto cursed his luck with woman. Jiraiya used to say the same thing to him about his luck with them was as bad as his with money and back then Naruto didn't believe him one bit. Not even a month and he already met four beautiful and lovely young women and a breath taking beauty. But who was he to complain about that, after all he nearly finished the next volume of Icha-Icha thanked to Grayfia's "kindness" two nights ago. It was still hard to believe that there was someone could match his stamina. However, it was clear to him that she wasn't human. After meeting a hot, crimson-haired young woman and a blond nun with healing powers, he couldn't find himself surprised at the situation anymore.

But it was rather strange to say the least, considering that he never met some of them in his life until now. Their unique features would make him notice them, especially if they were drop dead gorgeous like Rias or Grayfia, and he doubted that that black-haired, busty girl wasn't like them as well. While at the same time, he could say that Asia was indeed human.

"Oi, out of the way!" Deep in thought, Naruto just realized a boy with brunette hair and a lecherous face, who he recognized at Issei Hyoudou from the Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy, screamed out in terror as he drove his bike towards him at blinding speed. Naruto's mind whirled into action, trying to calculate which way to dodge the incoming bike that would most likely crashe into him in just a few seconds.

He had two options, the first was to jump into the air to avoid the boy but he would have to jump really high to get out of the way, which would raise some unwanted questions. The second option was to stop the incoming bike with his strength, which looked impossible for a normal human but it was nothing for Naruto. The second option seemed easy enough for him and and this entire thought process ran through his mind in just a millisecond. Naruto then blinked when the boy was about to crash into him and he chose the always-present third option. Naruto took a step back, letting the perverted boy and his bike go pass him harmlessly and crash into the wall behind them with the boy flying right into the garbage bin. Rias' jaw nearly dropped to the ground in shock at what she just saw. She had expected Naruto to do some super human jump or stop the bike with his body or something like that, but he just stepped out of the way like it was the most obvious thing to do. Looking at the blond who was checking on Issei, she really wondered if he was as special as what she gave him credit for.

As she walked towards him, the conversation she had with her sibling two days ago returned to her mind.

_**Flashback.**_

_Rias was walking towards the main office Lucifer castle in deep thought. She had just reincarnated Issei Hyoudou into a devil and used up all her Pawn Pieces to do so, which brought joy to her when she realized maybe she had gotten a strong servant yet at the same time confused as to why he needed all of her pawns. She really needed some advice from her older sibling right now._

_"Shana-sama, please return to your work immediately." Rias stopped right in front of the door that lead to Lucifer's main office and froze at the voice of Grayfia Lucifuge. No matter how many years had passed, she would never get used to the cold and chilling voice that always frightened Rias, especially if those words were directed to her. But fortunately, the victim of Grayfia's silent wrath wasn't her this time._

_"Mou, Grayfia-chan, can't you cut me some slack? I'm bored!" Rias opened the door and stepped into the room, looking at the woman who was lying on the couch with nothing but her underwear. She had long, flowing crimson hair and bright blue-green eyes just like her. The most noticeable thing about this woman was her face, which looked just Rias' but much more mature in some way. Everyone always mistook them as twins, but Rias always thought that this woman, who was her sister, was much more beautiful than her. And the fact that she was wearing nothing but a bra and a lacy thong not only make Rias become red from embarrassment, but also realize that her sister's amazing figure made her best friend Akeno look modest in comparrison._

_Shana Lucifer, formerly Shana Gremory turned her eyes slightly to her sister and then in a blink of an eye, Rias found herself being hugged tightly and her face being sandwiched between two massive mounds._

_"RIAS-TAN!" Shana cried out in happiness, her sister-complex going into overdrive at the sight of her beloved sister. "I'm so glad you came to visit me!"_

_"Get away from me Onee-sama!" Rias screamed out in anger as she tried to push her sister away from her but found it really hard because Shana's grip was too strong. Her hands, while trying to find her sister shoulders to push her away, accidentally grabbed a hand full of her sister's large breasts, making the older woman moan._

_"Ah~, how daring of you Rias-tan!" Shana said with a blushing face "If you want, we coul-" Her speech was cut short when she felt a hand silently landing on top of her head, and grabbing a fist full of her hair. Shana gulped silently when she felt Grayfia's cold, terrify aura flare out behind her and she slowly turned her head to the silver-haired woman, who was looking at her with murderous eyes. "Mercy?"_

_"No." With a calm yet deadly tone, Grayfia sealed her mistress' fate._

_A few spankings later_

_"I'm so sorry for Shana-sama's behavior Rias-sama." Grayfia bowed her head down and said with her usual monotone. Behind her, Shana was lying on the couch with her ass high in the air, red from the spanking Grayfia had just given her._

_"You're so mean Grayfia-chan." With tears in her eyes, Shana tried to sit up, but her ass cheeks were hurting like hell. Grayfia never held back whenever she delivered punishment._

_"Anyway Onee-sama, I just reincarnated a boy as my newest servant," Rias snapped her fingers and a folder appeared out of thin air, landing on her sister's lap "his name is Issei Hyoudou and he was killed by a Fallen Angel. It took me all eight of my pawns to bring him back."_

_Shana nodded her head and looked at the folder in her hands, except for the fact that he was killed by a Fallen Angels, he seemed pretty normal to her. But what troubled Shana the most was why had the Fallen Angels targeted the boy in the first place? Either he had some kind of powerful ability or a powerful Sacred Gear. She would need to have a word with Azazel after this for letting his people go running around his sister's territory._

_"Okay, I will read it later for you Rias-tan." Shana suddenly stood up, making her breasts jiggle, and walked to her desk, opened a folder and put the documents about Issei Hyoudou inside. Sighing, she took the robe from her chair and put it on. This was going to be a stressful night for her not only because of the paperwork she needed to do but also because of a few incidents that occurred because of stray devil activity in the human world lately._

_"And by the way Onee-sama," before Rias left the room, her mind when back to a certain blond-haired ramen chief that had become one of her friends recently. "Do you know any anyone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?" She knew it was stupid to ask question since it was unlikely that her sister knew anyone by that name._

_But her eyes widened in shock from the reaction she was getting from Shana and, surprisingly enough, Grayfia. Shana's eyes, which just a moment ago, were mischievous and happy became replaced with wide eyes of horror. Her perfect pair of lips opened and closed in shock as she looked like she wanted to say something, then her knees began to shake before Shana fell to her knees, much to Rias's shock, who immediately ran to her sister. Looking back at Grayfia, she saw that the silver-haired maid wasn't fairing any better than her sister._

_"Onee-sama, Onee-sama!" Rias called out for her sister in worried. Shana then turned her head slowly to her sister and muttered,_

_"No…Y-you're kidding me right? Tell me you just heard that name from somewhere!" Shana said, nearly screaming at her sister._

_"I-I met him Onee-sama, he said he just moved into town a few days ago and wanted to join Kuoh Academy." Rias answered with her voice wavering a bit but nonetheless telling the truth to her sister. Never in a millions years would she think her sister would be so… different like this_

_Shana eyes widened and gulped nervously "N-Naruto Uzumaki...did he, did he have blond hair and whiskered cheeks?" she asked with a hopeful tone, tears slowly forming at the corners of her eyes._

_"Yes Onee-sama." Rias nodded her head and Shana's eyes widened. Rias could see some hope slowly appearing in her sister eyes_

_"Rias, did he mention anything about me?" In a blink of an eye, Shana was on her knees, grabbing her sister's shoulder while nearly crying out, "Please tell me!"_

_"N-no Onee-sama, he didn't. He seemed very normal and I couldn't sense any special power from him, he's human." Rias said nervously making her sister's eyes widen and then she slumped back to the ground._

_"I knew it." Shana muttered quietly to herself and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "he really is gone." She said as tears began to roll down her face._

_"Onee-sama," Rias began "are you…"_

_"Don't worry Rias-tan, I'm fine." Shana wiped the tears away and looked at her sister, letting out a soft smile and kissed the top of her little sister's head and stood up, but her legs were still shaking slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a job to do or else Grayfia-chan will get angry at me."_

_Seeing no room for rebuttal, Rias stood up and bowed her head down and said farewell to her sister and left._

_Walking past Grayfia, she saw the older woman trying to recompose herself as she looked at her mistress, her face rather pale. Rias closed the door to the room behind her and saw that Grayfia slowly made her way to the crimson-haired Maou. Pretending to walked away, Rias silently returned to the door and put her ear to the door, trying to catch anything from her sister and Grayfia while trying to erase her presence as much as possible._

_"Shana-sama, please listen to me, maybe that WAS him." Rias heard Grayfia say with a hopeful tone, a kind of tone that Rias never heard from the silver-haired maid before._

_"No, that person has been long gone now and we can't do anything about it," She heard her sister whisper to her maid, "he's just someone with the same name, that's all"_

_"But..."_

_"I saw everything with my own eyes..."_

_"Shana-sama, he...he said he will..."_

_"It was just a stupid promise."_

_"But Naruto-sama..."_

_**SLAP!**_

_Rias' eyes widened when she heard the sound of a slap and of someone falling onto their backside from behind the door. She couldn't believe that her sister just slapped her best friend, with enough force that made the strongest queen fall on her ass._

_"Shut up," she heard her sister say in a cold and deadly tone, "don't you dare say his name again Grayfia. Where were you when he fought for me and Millicas? Where were you when he tried to protect the Underworld with his life while at the same time trying to take back Milicas? Where were you huh? He's dead you hear me?! Naruto Uzumaki iss dead and...and..." Then she heard her sister break down crying, Rias just stood outside of the door, listening to her sister sobbing and crying._

_**End Flashback.**_

After that, she tried every way she knew to dig into this matter without letting anyone know what she was doing. Even going as far as asking her parents about Naruto Uzumaki, but made sure she didn't let them become suspicious. To say she got the same reaction from her parents was an understatement. It was clear that her family knew about Naruto and he must be really close to them. She had tried to look into the history books of devils, anything she could get her hands on to find out who exactly was Naruto Uzumaki but couldn't find anything at all. That was when she realized that all information about him had been wiped out of existence and the only ones who had enough power to do something like that was her sister, Shana Lucifer who was the Crimson Maou and the leader of Devil Faction. She didn't know why she did that, but remembering the pain filled cries of her sister, Rias knew something had happened in the past. She had found an old newspaper from nearly eleven years ago and found out that the hospital her sister stayed at when she gave birth to Millicas had been attacked and they were the only survivors that day. Rias shook her head rapidly to clear all the thoughts out of her mind because Naruto was nearing her. Looking right through her was something she knew Naruto was very good at, he can always tell if something was troubling her or not and right now making her friend feel suspicious of her wasn't something she wanted to do. "Ohayo Naruto-kun" Rias called out to the blond who was trying to help a half-conscious boy to his feet. Looking at his bruised head she felt rather bad for asking Issei doing something like that.

"Issei?"

"Ohayo Gremory-chan!" Naruto grinned brightly to her before casting his eyes to Issei then to the crimson hair buxom young woman "You know the gaki?"

"Yeah, he is a member of my club." Rias nodded her head and looked at the boy worried. "I hope he's alright..."

"Well, in this condition he isn't waking up anytime soon," Naruto sighed "do you know where his house is?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, we better take him home before his parents get worried." She said and walked to the fallen bike. Issei was going to need this if he wanted to do Devil jobs again. The duo began to walk to Issei's house with said boy on Naruto's shoulder while Rias followed closely behin,walking Issei's bike.

"So, Gremory-chan, how was your day?" Naruto asked the crimson haired girl.

"Oh you know, just the usual stuff. My sister tried to annoy me again. She sent a massive doll that looked exactly like her so I could always remember her when I go to sleep. Like, really?" Rias asked with an annoyed tone making Naruto laugh. Yep, her sister had returned to her normal self again like nothing had happened at all.

"Wow, she must really love you to do something like that then." Naruto asked with an amused tone.

"In a way, maybe." Rias huffed. She wasn't a little girl anymore and yet her sister still insisted on treating her like one. It was really annoying to say the least.

"What about you Naruto-kun, how was your day?" Rias turned her head to the blond and asked him with curious eyes. "Nothing interesting really,"

Naruto shook his head and a huge grin appeared on his face "but guess what, I'm going to join Kuoh Academy next week, cool right?"

"Really Naruto-kun?" Rias smiled brightly as Naruto nodded his head rapidly. "I hope you will be sorted into the same class as I am, you're same age as me right? Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends" Naruto chuckled seeing Rias's happy face, she looked so beautiful like this.

The two continued to talk with each other about random stuffs all the way to Issei's house and gave the boy to his parents. To say his parent were shocked when an extremely beautiful and attractive girl along with a handsome young man carried their pervert son to their home was an understatement.

Naruto and Rias soon parted ways as the crimson haired girl needed to meet up with her friends, but she didn't leave without promising to visit his ramen stand later.

Feeling a little hungry Naruto decided to head to the nearest food store that was in town to buy something to eat. His eyes then widened in surprise when he saw a familiar blonde hair girl standing in front of the small restaurant's door, looking rather nervous and indecisive over whether she should enter or nah.

"Oi, Asia-chan!" Naruto called out to the girl and waved his arm widely to the younger blond.

"Uzumaki-san?" Asia said in surprise when Naruto stopped right in front of her with his hands in his jacket's pockets, then her face broke out into a beautiful and innocent smile. "It's good to see you again Uzumaki-san." She bowed her head down to him.

"Me too Asia-chan, and no need to bow," Naruto said cheerfully to the girl and turned his eyes slightly to the restaurant, "you want to come in?"

"Ye...ah, uhhhh, no Uzumaki-san." Asia said with a small blush on her face.

"You don't have money do you?" Naruto scratched his chin while looking at Asia's face, lowering his head down to her eyes' level making her blush deepen. "Don't worry, let's go in, the bill's on me." He patted her head softly before taking her, pulling her with him into the restaurant, not leaving any room for her to decline his offer.

Naruto sat down with Asia at a table nearby the window and ordered an extra big burger for her, who seemed like she would need a lot of nutrition to survive and grow up. Not that he minded his friend having a cute, petite body like this. Asia took the burger nervously into her hands and looked at Naruto in wonder. The blond nodded his head and smiled kindly to her making Asia blush again. She brought the burger closer to her mouth and she took a small bite.

"Ummm~, so goood~" she moaned and began to chew, "this is so delicious!" Naruto chuckled at the girl's antisc as she took another bite. 'Just wait till I introduce you to the wonder that is Ramen.' He thought.

"You sound like you haven't eaten burger before." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow as she stopped eating and looked at him. "Well, at my old Church we only eat bread and soups," Asia said "I sometime eat pasta and vegetables too."

"Really? What are they thinking anyway? Feeding a growing girl something like that." Naruto muttered the last part, he had encountered a few priests and nuns before in his life while traveling in Italy and they weren't always in his good book like Asia.

The blond took his food, which was pizza, and began to eat while looking out of the window. Both blonds didn't talk much after that as they silently enjoyed their foods while Asia was looking at Naruto with curiosity in her eyes. She didn't understand why he was so good to her, but the short amount of time they spent together allowed Asia to discern tell that he was indeed a good person and had a good heart. In fact, Naruto was the only one who had showed kindness to her since that happened.

Finished with his pizza, the blond looked at Asia to see she just finished with the burger too. He then ordered a drink for both of them and Naruto looked at Asia, who's eyes were looking at the giant rollercoaster in the distance. Smiling at the girl, he silently brought his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers, knocking her out of her trance.

"Yes? Uzumaki-san?" Asia turned her head to him but was met with a poke to her forehead "Auii~, what's that for?" she asked while holding her forehead, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Naruto's poke was really strong. It felt like, if he wanted to, he could poke a hole through her forehead.

"First, enough with that 'Uzumaki-san' nonsense because it's making me sound like an old man. Please call me something different." Naruto mentally congratulated himself because oh how ironic his statement was. "Second, do you want to go that amusement park?"

"Um, no Uzu…Ouchi~" Asia winced when Naruto poked her forehead again and glared playfully at her "Naruto-nii-sama, I-" but she was caught off guard when Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her up.

"Let's go Asia-chan, I guess you never went to one of those before right?" Naruto asked with a grin, to say the least he felt kind of good having a cute looking girl like her calling him 'nii-sama.'

"Wait Naruto-nii-sama!" Asia called out, but Naruto's grip on her wrist was too strong for her to break out from, but it didn't hurt at all. The blonds quickly ran out of the shop, leaving behind a good amount of money to the waitress without looking at the bill and headed to the amusement park.

Running while laughing, Naruto slowly made his way to the amusement parks with Asia right behind him, making sure he didn't run too fast so Asia could follow him. They arrived at their destination shortly after and Naruto bought two tickets for both him and Asia and entered the park.

Both blonds went to shop after shop in the park, played game after game and Naruto had bought a lot of gifts for Asia. The nun had never had so much fun before in her life. While she had found happiness in using her power to cure others and help them as best as she could, it was nothing in comparrison to her time with Naruto right now.

"What is it Naruto-nii-sama?" Asia, holding a big stick of cotton candy in her hand, asked the blond next to her when she saw him looking around.

"I need to go to the toilet." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously while Asia just looked at him.

Telling the younger blond that he'd be back, Naruto quickly drifted off to relieve himself.

Asia relaxed into the bench near her and began to eat the cotton candy Naruto had bought her. She patiently waited for Naruto to return. A sad expression slowly made its way to her face as she remembered what happened a few days ago.

Asia looked at the cotton candy and felt a little warmer inside of her chest. She always had everyone love because she was the 'Holy Maiden', whose power could cure any wound and always held a strong and innocent heart. However, this was the first time anyone had given her any kindness without asking anything in return, even though they had just met for a few times and barely knew each other.

Asia wondered how Naruto would react when he found out about her…

Before she could go further into her thought, Asia realized she was looking at the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Hello Asia-chan, are you in there?" Asia's cheeks suddenly turned a deep shade of red as she realized Naruto had returned and how close their faces were.

"Nar-Naruto-nii-sama!" Asia spluttered, trying to lean further back but she couldn't because her back was already pressed to the back of the bench.

"You have been spacing out for a whole minute Asia-cha, sorry for making you wait for so long." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, let's get going Asia-chan, there are still a lot of fun things left to do."

Without waiting for Asia, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the nearest game station while the blond nun was smiling softly at Naruto.

But, she couldn't help but find something a little…different with the older blond after he returned.

"Ah, we played a lot today." Naruto sighed happily and sat down on a bench at the near park, smiling with Asia sitting next to him. Truth be told it was really rare he could spend so much time having like this. It wasn't everyday he had the company of a young, cute looking girl like Asia.

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…" Asia nodded her head tiredly, getting a laugh from Naruto.

They had spent all day playing, eating and playing again. Of course, Naruto didn't have any problem with paying all the bills. Asia, after the third set of games, had started to understand that she couldn't argue with Naruto once he had made up his mind and decided to just go along with Naruto's plans.

It's already evening and both blonds had decided to rest for a little before Naruto would escort her back to the church. Letting a small girl walk alone in a foreign town to her would be really dangerous and un-Naruto-like.

It wasn't like he had anything to do for the rest day either. Naruto had fun seeing Asia's reaction when they went to the game centers and other shops. The girl had definitely never seen them in her life. He was also very glad that he could give her so much happiness. Naruto rarely dated any young woman like Asia during his times traveling around the world, but it looked like he hadn't lost his touch yet.

Naruto looked at the young blond and decided to break the silence between them.

"I hope you had a good time Asia-chan." Naruto said softly to her.

"Yes Naruto-nii-sama, I had a great time thanks to you." She smiled beautifully at him before letting out a small sigh. Naruto turned his head to look at her with curiosity. With the amount of time he had spent with Asia, it was really strange to see a sad expression on her face.

Then, to Naruto's shock, a single tear drop fell from her eyes and slowly, more tears started flowing from her eyes.

She then put her hands to cover her face and started to cry.

"Asia-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto began to panic as he tried to comfort her. "Did I do something, please tell me Asia-chan!"

Asia turned her teary eyes at him

"N-N-Naruto-nii-sama, I…" and began to tell him a story about her, the story of a girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl, who was a strong believer in the Church, received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church, and she was symbolized by many as the "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful for her power, which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

'Devil?' Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, he didn't understand it. Asia just said to him that she had healed a devil, and if she healed one devil…then there could more out there.

There might be a whole world of supernatural beings that he didn't know about.

And that was the part that made him wary. There were only two things he didn't know about and it was clear that he had found out something to add into that list. Naruto then cleared his mind and continued to listen to her story.

A wounded Devil, the girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal him.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal devils was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing wouldn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that was not protected by God but that was feared as the power of a "Witch."

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a "Holy Maiden" was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her now.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia said, wiping her tears while laughing.

Naruto was trying his best not to snap, but he was barely controling his anger by now. He wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into those people, or at least make them regret the day they abandoned Asia, who had done nothing more than doing what she thought was right. He didn't know what to say to her, he was always more of a man of action than a man of words.

"This is also a trial that the Lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the Lord gave me this trial, so I have to endure it." She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"You don't have to say anything anymore…" Naruto said slowly while gently putting his hands on her shoulder

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" Her eyes were filled with tears now.

Naruto couldn't look at her any longer. She must have been bottling this up the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

If God really existed out there, and there was a high chance of that,Naruto wanted to have a small talk with that geezer and didn't care how much power this so called God had.

"Asia, listen to me." Naruto looked at Asia and gently wiped her tears from her face, smiling softly to her "I will become your friend. No, we are already friends. You don't have to be alone in this world, I understand that you now have the protection of these 'stray exorcists' but trust me, you don't want to get involved with them." He said that from his own experience. He had once comforted a few of them before during his travela and those guys were the kind he would gladly shove his hand through their chest with his best friend's signature technique. "You can come with me Asia-chan, you can stay with me from now on at my home and I will protect you from now on. You don't have to suffer this pain alone, no matter how strong you believe in God. If he won't answer you then I will." Naruto said with a strong voice.

"Why?" Asia asked. "Why are you willingly going that far for me? We barely know each other!"

"That doesn't matter! Asia, we spent the whole day together right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends, and I believe you can be my little sister now. We could be a family too. We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want. I will also buy a lot of books for you or flowers if that's what you want, okay?" Naruto grinned.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again started to shed tears. But this time, her tears were ones of joy.

"Nii-sama, I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasures! Samurai, sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

"You had talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends." Naruto smiled "or siblings if you asked me."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia-c-"

But before he could finish that sentence Asia suddenly swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest and kept saying the words, "Thank you!" over and over again. Naruto just let out a small smile and wrapped his arms around her as well, trying his best to comfort her.

"What a heartwarming scene!"

A gentle and feminine voice snapped both of them out of their moment. Naruto turned his eyes to the source of the voice. His expression didn't change the slightest, but he had to admit he was rather surprised to see that the one in front of them was a girl, a young and very attractive young woman at that. Wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top she looked rather cute.

"Raynare-sama" Asia turned her eyes to the young black haired woman and said with a surprised tone.

"Well well, I see that you have found a rather fine looking man for yourself Asia-chan." Raynare licked her lips seductively.

"And hello to you too, Raynare-san." Naruto nodded his head, his voice remaining calm "I take it that she is a friend of yours Asia-chan?" Asia nodded her head and quickly snuggled closer into his chest like she was trying to hide from the black-haired girl. Naruto shifted his eyes to Asia and then back at Raynare. "And I take it that she doesn't like you?"

"That girl, Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, don't you know it's futile to run away?" Raynare asked sweetly.

"No! I don't want to go back! You're all a bunch of murderers! Also...you people did things to me…" Asia said, finishing the last part with a hushed tone and Naruto immediately knew that something must have happened in that church to make Asia sound scared like that.

"Please don't say that, Asia-chan. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't cause me any more trouble than you already have." Raynare said and began to take a few steps forward but stopped when she saw Naruto stand up from the bench and gently pushe Asia behind him.

"Sorry lady, but Asia-chan doesn't want to come with you," Naruto said smirking, "so can I ask you to leave peacefully?"

"Shut it human, someone like you doesn't know anything should bow down and lick my feet every time time you see me." Raynare snarled with her own smirk, now Naruto could see that her face didn't look that cute "So, I think I should give you the honor of seeing my true form!"

And then, to his surprise, Raynare's clothes began to change. In a flash of light, the cute looking, high school girl that stood in front of him had grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more sinister look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, leather straps going over and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black, thigh-high heel boots. A pair of black wings shot out from her back, making Naruto's eyes widened.

"Behold human, this is my true from!" Raynare shouted dramatically with a deeper voice than before. "I see that tho look of surprise on your face is because of seeing a being more superior than you."

"Uh, no…" Naruto said while having a blank look on his face while he sized her up "Are you into bondage or something?" Raynare had the urge to face palm, this human clearly didn't know anything about the supernatural world and yet the first thing he asked her was if she was into bondage.

"S-SHUT UP! I find these clothes to be comfortable." Raynare cried out as light began to gather around her opened palm before a spear like object appeared in her hand. It had taken the color of dark pink and was radiating a large amount of power. "Now, I hate to say this but, please die."

As quick as lightning, Raynare threw the spear and aimed it directly at Naruto's heart. His eyes widened in surprise and only had enough time to push Asia, who cried out in shock, out of the way before jumping to avoid the spear.

But before he could do anything, another light spear flew at him and impaled Naruto through his chest and pinned him to the tree behind them.

The young nun looked at Naruto in shock when the spear impaled him, tears slowly fell from her eyes once again as she realized what just happened.

Naruto's eyes turned widened in shock. His blood began to boil as he looked towards the ground, hands clenching into fists so tightly that blood that blood started to leak out. The light spear had stabbed him through his chest and through his heart and its was making his body hurt like hell. Darkness slowly took over his vision as Naruto began to close his eyes.

"Now please, come here Asia-chan, let's return."

Asia wiped her eyes and walked closer to the Fallen Angel, Raynare, with shaky legs. Her only friend had just been killed, all because she became friends with him. Just because of her, her friend had to die.

Tears streaming down her face, she begged God to do anything to save her blond friend, even thougt she knew it was too late now.

Then, her eyes turned wide when she felt a hand pat her head gently.

"I will say it once again," a familiar voice rang out softly, making Asia's look up and she gasped in surprise, "tears doesn't suit you Asia-chan."

Raynare felt her jaw drop to the ground in shock. Her eyes glanced rapidly from the dead blonde impaled to the tree to the one, who had just appeared in a flash of yellow, standing with his hand on Asia's head, grinning smugly. She didn't feel anything other than a small burst of strange energy coming from that yellow flash but it was clear that the man in front of her was the same one as the dead man pinned to the tree.

"W-what's happening?"Raynare couldn't conceal her shock anymore as she pointed shakily to the perfect replica of the dead man. "Are you his twin or something? How can you appear so suddenly like that?"

"That, Raynare-chan, is a shadow clone," Naruto pointed to his clone behind him when it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "and do you really think…"

"…that I'm a normal human?"

A gentle yet deadly calm voice whispered into her left ear, making Raynare's eyes snap wide open. She didn't have any time to react as someone grabbed both of her wings and stomped their foot into her back, roughly pushing her to the ground while holding both of her wings. The Fallen Angels cried out in pain as her face hit the ground hard.

"Surprised?" Raynare turned her head slightly to look behind her and found herself speechless due to seeing yet another replica of the man she thought she killed.

"H-H-How?" she stuttered out. The Naruto that was protecting Asia walked closer to her with said nun following closely behind him, looking as confused as the fallen angel that just a moment ago was ready to take her away.

"You think I did not notice that someone had been following Asia-chan from the beginning?" Naruto asked "All I have to do is give Asia some crazy excuse to fool you into thinking that I didn't notice you. Something like, 'I need to go to the toilet.'" Asia and Raynare's eyes both widened in shock as their remembered what Naruto had said when they were in the amusement park. "While you kept your eyes on Asia-chan, and I'm grateful that you let her play with me for the whole day, I just need find someplace to create a couple of clones then have one follow you and one to follow and play with Asia-chan, while I gave them direct orders from the shadows." He then turned his eyes to Asia, "Don't worry Asia-chan, they're direct copies of me so we basically hanged out together all day in one way or another."

The young nun just nodded her head in understanding, just glad that Naruto was alright.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Naruto asked while looking at the fallen angel, who gulped nervously seeing the evil grin on Naruto's face.

Naruto sighed to himself when he closed the door behind him, leaving a tied up Raynare on the floor of the room.

If she was really into bondage that much, then why not play her game as well?

Having just learnt about the whole world of supernatural things and the Three Factions was extremely stressful to him. He didn't understand why, after at least thousands and thousands of years of living, he didn't know anything about their existence. All three Fractions had a massive society within them They had their own worlds, their own laws, and their own way of life...

Yet he didn't know anything about them.

Raynare had spilled everything after the first few threatening words had come out from him, which the blond had learnt directly from the snake mistress of Konoha herself.

The real issue now was to take care of the rest of the fallen angels and stray exorcists at the abandoned church in this town. As long as they was still here, Asia's and the rest of the town's citizens' safety would be in danger. Furthermore he was keeping Raynare as some kind of hostage. If they cared enough about their comrade, Naruto was certain they would come to save Raynare and take Asia by force soon.

The blond stopped to check the other spare room he had in his home and opened the door just a little, peered inside, and saw Asia sleeping peacefully on the bed. He closed the door quietly and tried to walk away as quietly as possible. The young nun already had a very tiring day and Naruto didn't want to wake her up.

Because from now on, Asia would be living with him

This decision was a very difficult choice for Naruto. He understood that with his immortality, he would live forever. Asia would be just like anyone he cared about, she would die when her time comes, and he would be the one being hurt afterward. In just a few days and he had grown very attached to Asia, seeing her as his little sister, someone he wanted to protect.

A hundred years is a very long time for a human, but for Naruto, it's just a single second during his forever life.

But he had promised Asia that he would protect her and take her into his arms, and he wasn't someone who backed down from his promises.

With that thought in mind Naruto walked to his room and opened his wardrobe. After looking for a few seconds, the blond pulled out a small orange scroll, something that he hadn't touched for a long time. He had something to do tonight and he would make sure he did it properly.

* * *

><p>"Ready everyone?" Rias turned back to look at her peerage, who nodded at her confidently and readied themselves for their mission tonight.<p>

Issei returned to the club room with a pale face, saying that he had faced a stray exorcist that killed his client just because he had made a connection with her servant. Rias couldn't ignore these transgressions any longer.

She had known about the group of Fallen Angels and stray exorcists making a base of operations at the abandoned church in her territory but decided to not attack them or do anything because she believed that any reckless action could easily cause another war to break out between the factions. But after hearing that a stray exorcist had threatened and hurt one of her servants, she had reported it back to her Onee-sama and after a long conversation with Azazel, the leader of Grigori, and Micheal, the head of heaven, she had the green light to deal with them any way she wanted to.

Everyone teleported in front of the abandoned church and immediately they noticed something was wrong.

There was the smell of blood lingering in the air.

Looking back at her Queen with a puzzled look, Rias readied her Power of Destruction and everyone else made themselves combat ready and slowly made their way into the Church.

And the scene in front of them made Issei vomit immediately.

Body were laying everywhere, headless and limbless bodies of Stray Exorcists laying all around the church in the worst condition Rias or Akeno had ever seen in their lives. Blood had been spread everywhere, on the wall, the floor, and even the ceiling. Nothing was spared from the bloody scene. While Kiba helped Issei recover, Rias and the rest of her peerage began to spread out and find any survivors.

They found none.

"Buchou, everyone."

Akeno's quite voice drew Rias's attention as she quickly walked to her best friend with Koneko walking right beside her. Said white-haired girl's eyes didn't change the slightest, but Rias understood that Koneko was as shocked as everyone else. Kiba soon appeared with Issei's arm over his shoulders, walking right beside her with her newest servant lookeing really pale.

She couldn't blame the brunette, this scene would haunt him for the rest of his life after all.

"Akeno, what's wrong?" Rias asked

"Look." Akeno pointed to the wall in front of them.

And Rias' eyes widened when at what she saw.

"Whoever did this, they had made sure to send a special message to those on Heaven"

Hanging from the wall in a cross-like-fashion, was the fallen angel that attacked Issei a few days ago. His wings ripped off his back, which were laying on the floor below him. His face was lifeless but Rias could see a trace amounts of fear left on the man's face.

The red head focused her eyes on the things that were impaling his wrists, keeping him suspended in the air.

They were two kunais.

_**End Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Yeah yeah I know... It took me longer to finish this chapter because I had been really busy trying to catch up to school recently. You know I got 2 months slacking off at school right?<strong>_

_** Now, you can see a surprise in this chapter ^^... Yes, yes... there is Shana Lucifer, the twin sister of Sirzechs Lucifer (who would most likely being the evil one in this story). I say that you already see her role in this story right?**_

_** Now... before I end this annoy author's note, I got something to say:**_

_** The first semester exam is coming near and I would have to pay my time to study really hard, which mean I won't be able to write until after Christmast, please forgive me but I really need to catch up with my school right now or else it would be a great fail for me.**_

_** And by the way, check out the story: The Crimson Salamander, a crossover between Fairy Tail and High school DxD, written by The Immortal Dragon. trust me when I said it was a good fanfic (I'm helping him actually).**_

_** So that's all for now**_

_** Please read and review, no flame please (I really please to say that I had successfully fooled a lot of you, my fan in the first chapter)**_

_** Tina... Peace out ^^... see you later.**_


	3. Author's note

**_Author's note:( I found Author's note is too annoyed so have to use this way to announced something):_**

**_Well first things I wanted to say is for those who still don't know about the story of my friend The Immortal Dragon ( a very unique crossover between Fairy Tail and High School DxD... trust me when I said Unique), who is now unable to continue the story... well, let's just say that it was a huge disappointment._**

**_However, my brother had decided to adopted said story and currently had been updated the first chapter of his new story. Please supported him just like you guys supported me, this was of course his first non-lemon story._**

**_Secondly, I had finished the first semester exam and working on the next update for all of my story. I will have a mass update for all of my story in the incoming week._**

**_Merry Christmas for all of you my fans._**

**_ Tina... Peace out :D_**


End file.
